


High Times in New Vegas

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Humor, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica stumbles upon the gang unwinding after a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times in New Vegas

A thin haze hung in the air at the Lucky 38, and the smell of boiled maize and fried gecko meat gently wrapped itself around Veronica as she stepped off the elevator.   
  
“Oh my god. Do you think she left the stove on again?”  
  
Cass tilted her head back, sniffing the air, “Nah, that's not the smell of burning casino. Plus I don't think Six has touched the stove since Raul caught her with all those mushed up Fancy Lad's Snack Cakes burning to the bottom of the pot.”  
  
Veronica sighed, stepping towards the kitchen. “Such a waste.”  
  
“Yeah. Not exactly sure what she thought she was making, but I s'pose everyone has to learn eventually that cooking is only for the sober or the talented.” She chuckled.“I sure as shit did.”  
  
The scent of food was joined by an earthier scent as the scribe approached the kitchen door. She stopped just in front of the door, and gave Cass a wide-eyed glance. “What if she's brewing chems?”  
  
Cass simply chuckled at that, then reached past Veronica and pushed the door open.   
  
A thicker layer of smoke floated out towards them. Cass strode casually through the doorway, Veronica followed cautiously.   
  
Inside, Six sat with her elbows on the table, taking a long drag from a cigarette. To her left was Raul, who sat with his head tiled back, snoring. To her right was Boone, who slumped in his chair with his arms folded, staring off into space, looking uncharacteristically relaxed. On the table were several plates containing only a few scraps of food. Arcade stood near the sink, squinting his eyes and looking quite unsure of what to do with himself. Nobody even glanced in their direction for a good few moments, not until ED-E floated over their heads, beeping excitedly.   
  
“Hm, huh?” The Courier's head lifted slightly, her eyes slowly moving to the spot where her friends stood. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh?” Cass cocked her eyebrow, “Havin' a party without me, and 'oh's all you can say?”  
  
“Party?” Asked the Courier, then she looked at the cigarette in her hand, almost like she'd forgotten it was there.“Oh.” She took another long drag, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. “Not much of a party. Just trying to relax.” She handed Boone the cigarette and he put it to his lips.  
  
Veronica's mouth hung open a bit. “I don't really understand. Six, you don't smoke?”  
  
“I don't smoke cigarettes.” The Courier corrected. “Smoke plenty of this though. It's good for my arthritis.”  
  
Arcade rolled his eyes. “You don't have arthritis.”  
  
“Good for my shot-in-the-head-itis, then. Whatever.” She chuckled.  
  
Cass wrapped her arm over Veronica's shoulders. “Seriously, you've been traveling with Six longer than most of us here, and you've never partaken?”  
  
“I.. uh, no?”  
  
“That. Is. Awesome. Arcade! Let's hook this lady up.”

Veronica ducked out from under the redhead's arm. “Uh, that's alright. I think I'll pass.”  
  
Six sat up and beckoned at her. “Come on Ronnie, live a little. Hell, even Boone's managed to chill out for once in his goddamned life.” With her free hand, she patted the sniper on the head, knocking his beret slightly askew. He didn't even bother looking annoyed, he simply took another puff from the cigarette before Six snatched it away again. “Stop hoggin' it!”  
  
Cass dragged the scribe over to the table and sat down in the nearest available chair. “My turn!” She said, reaching over the table towards Six.  
  
“This one's almost toast anyway, why don't you just roll us another?”  
  
“How 'bout you do it?”  
  
“I would, but I'm trying to smoke this one.” She coughed out another large cloud of smoke, then looked towards the sink. “Arcade, it's all up to you.”  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“Because Boone's clearly too high, and Cass's joints are always crap. Seriously, they usually look like deathclaw cocks.”  
  
Boone huffed a quiet laugh at that, to which Veronica could only gape in amazement.   
  
Cass snorted. “What does a deathclaw cock even look like?”  
  
Six shrugged. “I kinda thought the same way their horns do, hey Arcade...”  
  
“I am not a practitioner of deathclaw medicine, and I'm honestly offended you would think to ask.”   
  
“What? No. I was gonna tell you to hurry it up with that joint.”  
  
Veronica reached towards the plate nearest her and retrieved the last piece of gecko steak, nibbling at it quietly as she took the seat beside Cass. She looked over at Arcade and noticed that he was crumbling up plant matter with his fingers, and placing it into a careful pile on the counter, slowly building it up into a small green mountain. She turned back towards Six, who was trying to give her a dirty look, but the redness of her eyes lessened the effect.  
  
“What?”   
  
“That last piece of gecko was mine.”  
  
Cass pointed towards the Courier accusingly. “But you probably had all the other pieces too, didn't you?”   
  
“She did.” Said Boone, cracking an honest-to-god smile.  
  
“Liar! It was you!” Six punched him lightly in the shoulder, “I almost can't smoke with you when we go hunting or you'll eat all the rations while you're on watch.”  
  
He only shrugged. “Better that way. Can carry more kills home with us.”  
  
“Still not as bad as you though, Cass...”  
  
“Woah now, don't make this about me. You know food's the only way I can sober--”  
  
“JIMMY! ARE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS PLAYING IN THE KITCHEN?”  
  
Cass froze mid-sentence. Six's eyes went wide with horror. Arcade looked slowly over his shoulder at her, eyebrows raised. Even Raul's snoring seemed to suddenly stop. Veronica looked from person to person, stunned by their rapid change in demeanor. Only the sniper remained completely the same, still slumped in his chair, seemingly oblivious to the others' concern.  
  
The kitchen door burst open, shattering the small pause. ED-E's battle music blared. Raul toppled out of his chair. Six rapidly scurried to snuff out the remainder of her joint and Arcade swept his arm across the counter, sending the little mountain of crumbled herbs to the floor. Veronica whipped around just in time to see Lily come crashing into the kitchen, and the door cracking the wall behind it from the force with which it was opened. “JIMMY! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY?”  
  
Six practically leapt out of her seat. “It was all Veronica's fault!”


End file.
